


The Odd Couple

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Jared, College AU, Dorms, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Jensen is an idiot, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Jared was looking forward to college until he discovered that his roommate is the person he hated most in high school. Jensen Ackles.Fuck you, universe.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 58
Kudos: 356





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TammyRenH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/gifts).



> This was written for a generous bid from Tammy, thank you! 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta the amazing [Soy-em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em)  
> And of course the wonderful [Laughablelament ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament)I owe all my writing <3

Jared is excited.

He's walking down the hallway of his dream college, heading to the room that will be his home for at least the next year. He can't contain the smile on his face even as he walks through yelling, and loud greeting and some very questionable language.

 _College_ , he thinks and his smile gets bigger.

The room is cleaner than he expected for a dorm. It's small, barely fitting the two beds and their nightstands and one closet that he supposes he'll have to share with his roommate. On the wall between the two beds, there's a small window with a faded blue curtain. Opposite the closet is a high table with a microwave. A sink behind the door, a rectangular mirror fixed on the wall above it. 

His bed, the one on the microwave side, and away from the closet has no sheets. He sets his bags on it, and glances at the other side, his roommate's side, finding it neat and clean. All the walls are bare, no posters, no hung frames. His roommate must be a neat freak. It's better than dealing with a dirty guy he muses then pauses, pondering if he might be considered dirty. Deciding that he's more chaotic than dirty, he makes a mental note to put more effort into cleaning up after himself.

He's heard a lot about bad roommates, and he doesn't want anyone to hate him. He's looking for a peaceful experience, and getting on the wrong foot over something like a thrown T-shirt seems petty, and completely avoidable.

Opening his duffel, he starts unpacking his things into the closet, smiling at how thoughtful his roommate appears to be. Half of the closet is emptied and cleaned; ready for him to use.

Jared loses himself in the mindless task of folding clothes, before he knows it, an hour has passed and all his things are in their rightful places. He mentally pats himself on the back, and decides it's time for him to go around. See the popular coffee shops, and the cheapest places to get food. He can live on noodles for as long as he needs to, but other meals are a must.

The sound of the door opening makes him turn around, ready to greet his roommate. His eyes fall on a familiar face and his smile crumbles.

Jensen Ackles.

"Great, just great." Jensen mutters upon seeing him, not bothering to hide his disdain. Jared scowls, he was willing to compromise, be the bigger guy. He was ready for anything, anything at all. Except Jensen Fucking Ackles. Here goes his dream of a peaceful cohabiting. Fuck you very much, universe.

Jensen walks past him and flops on his bed, pulling a book from the nightstand drawer, and opening it almost aggressively. It's obvious that he's not reading, it's a vain effort to ignore Jared, and much as he hates this turn of events, Jared would rather be ignored than have to deal with Jensen Ackles.

Gathering his wits, he gets out of the room and goes about his previous plan of exploring the campus, granted his spirit isn't as high as it was before the fucking bastard came into the room but alas, life has to go on because:

Fuck Jensen.

He finds a nice coffee shop just off the campus, the place is small but clean, busy with students. The scent of coffee and fresh baking can be smelt from all the way over the street, calling to Jared like a beacon. He crosses the street and enters the place, instantly falling in love with the wooden floors and walls, and the big windows allowing the sun in. It's cozy and it smells nice, and while most of the tables are taken, the place isn't loud; the chattering of the students like a hushed buzz.

He walks to the counter, and the barista greets him with a big, genuine smile. He’s good looking, big blue eyes, sharp jaw, cleft chin and black hair. His lips are full, and his nose is straight and pointed. Name tag reads Matt Cohen. Jared returns the smile, feeling a bit dopy.

“Caramel Macchiato,” he says. Matt nods, smile getting bigger.

“First year? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Yeah, I’m Jared Padalecki. Studying literature.”

“Wow, you’re a mouthful,” he says, smile too flirty. Jared blushes

“Hello, Jared. Welcome to Austin University. I’m a third year; civil engineering.” 

He gives Jared his order and wishes him a good day, and Jared finds an empty table near a window. A few moments pass, then a guy greets him.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

“Name’s Chad,” the guy says, pointing at himself with his thumb, then he lights a cigarette. A sharp whistle goes through the place, Jared turns to see Matt pointing at Chad.

“Fucking put it out, Murray or I’m kicking your ass out.” 

Chad takes a deep breath of the cigarette, keeps it in his mouth then flips Matt off. 

“So,” he says, eyeing Jared up and down “you a first year?” 

Jared nods, feels a bit scared of the guy. 

“You got a name, kid?”

“Jared.”

“Well, Jared. You’re in luck, I have decided to take you under my wing,” he says, exhaling smoke in Jared’s direction. Jared blinks, then frowns.

“Shouldn’t I get a say in this?” 

Chad shakes his head like he’s truly disappointed. “You get to be thankful,” he says, taking another drag before he puts his cigarette out. Chad as it turns out, is a second year philosophy student, and he is full of shit, but Jared doesn’t send him away because he’s the kind of guy Jared can actually see himself befriending. That and the fact that Chad didn’t listen the first ten times Jared did try. He spends an hour listening to Chad’s very disturbing views on life, and then the next listening to him describing his many sexual encounters in excruciating detail. 

“Erm, you over share,” Jared finally tells him.

“I don’t believe in over sharing, you see we were all put on this earth to connect. Over sharing is a word made by those afraid to connect, those my friend,” he points with what must be his tenth cigarette at Jared, “are the losers. Don’t be a loser. Share!”

“Okay, I would appreciate it if you stopped taking about vaginas.” 

“Bad sharing,” Chad clicks his tongue.

“I’m gay and I really don’t want to hear about it!” Jared blurts out. Chad nods, a smile on his face.

“Good sharing,” he says. Placing a new cigarette in his mouth, right before he lights it, someone snatches it out of his mouth. Jared turns to see Matt glaring at Chad.

“Fuck you,” Chad says, but he’s relaxed. Matt rolls his eyes and break the cigarette, throwing it over Chad’s head. 

“You want to kill yourself, do it outside,” Matt hisses.

“See, I don’t believe in suicide.”

“Screw your beliefs!” Matt shouts. Everyone turns to stare at them and Jared tries to salvage the situation but Matt is getting angrier and Chad is the picture of nonchalance. Things escalate as Matt fists Chad’s collar, almost lifting him out of his seat and then like shit isn’t bad enough the last person Jared wants to see strolls in like he owns the place.

Jensen Ackles. Of course he comes to this coffee shop. 

Jensen takes one glance at the fight and walks over, he catches Matt’s wrist with one hand, the other he places on Matt’s shoulder. 

“You two need to lay it off,” Jensen says, a bit of warning in his voice. 

Matt backs off, but he complains.

“He keeps smoking!”

Jensen nods, and turns to Chad “Let’s talk about beliefs,” he starts. Chad looks intrigued, and he nods at Jensen to go on. “I believe in people’s right to choose. You choose to smoke, I respect that.”

Chad squints his eyes, Jensen goes on “These people didn’t choose that, and by exposing them to it, you’re forcing your choice on them.”

“Fine, you win. No more smoking inside.”

Jensen nods, Chad tucks his pack into his pocket and Matt gapes. 

“That’s it? All I had to do was tell him this? Didn’t you already know that?” He says that last bit looking at Chad, who shrugs. Jared is equally impressed and annoyed. He remembers Jensen pulling the same shit in high school, everyone’s hero. Except with Jared, he was the biggest asshole to Jared. He huffs and crosses his arms, looking outside until Jensen leaves.

“You don’t like Jensen?” Chad asks, straightening himself in his chair like he’s very interested.

“Not really.”

“That’s a first, everyone here thinks the sun shines out of his ass.” 

“So you don’t like him?”

“Of course I do. Haven’t you heard me? The sun shines out of his ass!” And he says that with so much seriousness that Jared can’t help cracking up. 

“You’re an idiot,” he says.

“But a very smart one,” Chad shots back. Which makes no sense, but Jared is starting to think that’s Chad’s default. 

He almost forgets who’s his roommate until he opens the door and Jensen is there. He’s got a drawing stand in front of him and a T-square in his hand, drawing something with so much focus that he’s not noticing Jared is back. Either that, or he’s ignoring Jared on purpose. Jared can’t help but study his profile, the sharp lines softened by his lips, his stubble. The way his arms bulge, muscles lined under the white shirt he’s wearing.

Jared clears his throat, takes a look at the closet, then his bed. Jensen’s stand makes it impossible for the closet door to be opened, and Jensen is blocking the way to Jared’s bed. Jared feels his brow twitching, a tick that only Jensen manages to cause.

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Jensen says, making no move. 

“Jensen.” Jared sounds exasperated, even when he was aiming for level. He’s never been able to remain calm with Jensen around, always feels his blood boiling. Jensen gets under his skin like no one else does, makes him crazy. 

“Jensen! I want to change. Move!”

“Give me a second, I’m about to finish.”

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

Jensen stops drawing for a second, then resumes his work like he’s never been interrupted. “Yes, I live to inconvenience you.” 

“For fuck’s sake!” 

“Would you wait for a goddamn second!” Jensen hisses. “If I move now I’ll have to calculate the angles again,” Jensen mutters. Jared doesn’t buy it for one second. Jensen used to pull shit like this all the time when they were in high school, giving bullshit excuses and Jared had bought them for awhile but then he discovered that Jensen was simply being a dick. 

“I can’t believe you’re still like this! Did growth skip you or something?”

“Wow, real sassy. I guess you’re proud of yourself.”

“I’m tired, I want to change and sleep, and you are taking all the space!”

“I won’t be able to finish if you keep distracting me! Just shut up, let me get this line and I will move.”

Jared opens his mouth to give a scathing retort, but there’s banging on the door. “If you don’t keep it down I’m calling the RA!” 

“See what you did,” Jensen says. Then straightens his stance, “there, done.” Jared huffs and crosses his arms, looking away as Jensen gathers his things. 

Fuck Jensen. 

* * *

For the most part, they ignore each other. In an unspoken agreement, they organize their schedules so they see each other as little as possible. Jared takes classes in the morning, and then he works part time at the library, and does most of his college work there. Jensen will be studying when he gets back, and Jared will watch something on his laptop or read the things he didn’t get to finish during his time in the library. 

When they don’t talk, it can almost be called peaceful. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” 

But sometimes, Jensen opens his fucking mouth. 

“Jared, what the actual fuck? Are these your fucking _socks_ in the microwave?” 

Jared looks up from the book he’s reading and makes sure Jensen sees his eyes roll. “Like you’ve never dried your socks in the microwave before.”

“The fuck I did!” Jensen seethes, “I didn’t even know it was a thing. This is disgusting, we heat our food here!” And now he’s whining. Jared’s initial assessment about his roommate being a neat freak was only half right, Jensen is just a freak.

He complains about the weirdest shit when he can be obnoxious in ways Jared thought impossible. 

“Would you fucking grow up already?” Jared says. 

“Fuck you! I try to stay out of your way but this shit is the last straw! You are simply too much.” 

Jared throws his book to the side and point at Jensen, “You want to talk about bad habits? How about you staying up all night, leaving the fucking light on? I keep my mouth shut because you’re studying, but it’s really fucking annoying, Jensen.”

“Well, I have to sleep when you’re not here, because you sound like a broken A/C when you snore!”

“Fuck you, I don’t!”

“You do, and guess what? Your snoring is better than your music taste, every time you play that horrible pop song I want to die!”

“Well, fucking die then!” Jared shouts. Jensen advances, his eyes dark and full of malice.

“You are such a brat!”

“Me? You never let me be! You find the most idiotic shit to bitch about, and you purposefully mess with me. I don’t know what your problem fucking is!”

“ _You_ are,” Jensen hisses, “you’re my problem. You and your endless, stupid chatter. Fucking shut up already.”

“Make me.”

It’s childish and petty, but it riles Jensen up even more and right now, that’s exactly what Jared wants. He want Jensen to be angry, to lose his head and be crazy like he makes Jared feel. Jensen pounces on him, pinning him to his bed with a forearm across his chest, and a knee on of his thighs. It hurts, Jared thrashes, tries to throw Jensen off, but Jensen is too strong, all muscles and hate and he keeps pressing down on his chest, like he wants to choke him.

“Fuck you,” Jared spits. 

“You are such a brat,” he repeats, and then he kisses Jared. It’s a collision, hot and angry. Jensen’s kissing him like he’s proving a point and instead of pushing him away, Jared opens his mouth and pulls him closer, his legs falling apart to fit Jensen. 

Jensen growls, lowering his hips, their dicks cramming together, both full and heavy and Jared gasps. Bites on Jensen’s bottom lip, enjoying the pained groan. Jensen fists a hand in his hair, yanks back, breaking the kiss and exposing Jared’s throat. His teeth sink into the tendons, pain mixed with pleasure and Jared hisses out. His hips cant up, dick sliding against Jensen’s in a hot drag and they both moan, Jensen biting down harder. 

“Fuck,” Jared lets out. He sounds too raspy, too gone and he tugs at Jensen’s clothes, mindless of them. He feels a bit victorious when the buttons of Jensen’s shirt pop, and Jensen gives his hair another vicious pull, his teeth scraping down to Jared’s collar bone. He sits up, looks down at Jared with an expression so hungry it makes him shudder.

He looks at his clothed legs, spread open over Jensen’s lap, his ass near Jensen’s groin and something coils in his stomach. Jensen strips his shirt and undershirt, and Jared moves up, his hands shaking over Jensen’s belt as he help him take it off.

“Look at you, greedy little slut. Can’t wait to get my dick out.”

Jared freezes then a hot jolt goes throw him and he moans, tugging at Jensen’s jeans, then letting them go to take off his t-shirt. Jensen gets him naked, and Jared reaches to the nightstand, pushes lube and a condom at him. 

Jensen leans down, kissing him again and it hazes Jared’s mind, making him gasp and buck and ask for more. 

The prep is too fast, Jensen kissing and biting him all the while, like he’s got to go on, even a second too slow and they’ll both realize what a massive fuck up this is. Jensen doesn’t take his jeans off, merely pulls his dick out, rolls on the condom and lubes up. Then it’s one smooth slide, and he’s fucking Jared with so much force there’s no mistaking the creaking of the bed and the thumping of its headboard on the wall.

Jared can’t stay silent, his moans joining the telltale sounds of the bed, making it all the more obscene. Jensen grunts, fucking into him harder, and Jared digs his nails in and pulls him down, their chests sliding together with sweat. It’s too hot, Jared can barely breathe around the sounds he’s making, doesn’t even protest when Jensen calls him a slut again. He feels like a slut, spread open and wanton, so dirty and exposed as he grinds down, urging Jensen to go on.

“Fucking hell, Jared,” Jensen gasps, “you’re so tight. Fuck, feels so good.”

Yes, yes it does. It feels so unbelievably good and it makes him hate Jensen even more because of course Jensen is good at this, of course the bastard can just turn Jared into a desperate whore by kissing him. 

“I... fucking.. _hate_ you,” he hisses out, last word breaks on a choked out moan. Jensen captures his mouth in another kiss, slurs his words into Jared’s mouth.

“Hate.. you,” every word is interrupted by a thrust, making the words so absurd if they weren’t so completely true. Jared bites on Jensen’s shoulder, his orgasm rushes through him like waves. Nearly blinding him. Jensen moans, stills above him, grunts then starts fucking him in uncoordinated jerks of his hips. He collapses over Jared, hot and sticky with sweat and Jared shoves him aside.

“Get off of me.”

Jensen moves, holding the end of the condom as he pulls out. He discards it, doesn’t look at Jared as he leans down, taking Jared’s t-shirt from the ground and heading to the sink. He wets it and throws it Jared. Without a word, Jensen dresses and heads out. 

Jared stares at the ceiling, his mind completely blank. The stench of sex fills the air, and he gets the childish urge to hold his breath, like that might make it go away. He flips to the side, looks at Jensen’s bed, neatly tucked edges of the sheets and the folded duvet silently mocking him. 

Clenching his ass makes him hiss, and he moves his fingers down, traces his hole. It’s tender and puffy, makes pleasure spark through him and he recoils. Jerking his hand back and holding it to his chest. Looking down at himself makes him scowl, he’s covered in marks, finger shaped bruises on his hips, and bite marks on his belly. There must be more on his neck and shoulder, because they both feel sore. 

Seriously, fuck Jensen. 

* * *

It becomes their thing. Any problem turns into a shouting match turns into kissing then fucking, that for some reason keeps getting better and better. Jared discovers that he’s very into rough sex, despite his previous assessment of being vanilla in bed, and Jensen throws him around like he doesn’t care. 

They don’t talk about it, not even to other people and it works for them. 

Jared is studying on his bed, Jensen is doing the same. Jensen complains about something, cursing at his laptop. Jared lifts his eyes up, a second of eye contact. Jensen’s face is contorted into an angry expression, his bottom lip protruded in an epic pout and it somehow makes Jared think of the word ‘Adorable’. He smiles. Jensen’s eyes widen, his face going blank before his own lips lift at the corner, and he turns back to his work. 

Later, Jensen goes out and when he gets back he’s got take out bags with him. Wordlessly, he places one on the end of Jared’s bed and heads to sit on his, getting out his sandwich and starting to eat. Jared stares at his, blinking at it and trying to make sense of it. 

“Fuck’s sake, it’s not poisoned,” Jensen mutters. Jared glances at him, still feeling off kilter. Jensen’s head is ducked down, and he’s shoving food into his mouth like Jared does when he’s trying to not blurt something stupid. He turns back to the food _Jensen bought him_ -and fuck that’s really messing with his head- and reaches out.

He takes a bite, and smiles. It’s good.

“Thanks,” he says. Jensen smiles and nods. 

Jared feels his cheeks going hot, keeps his eyes away from Jensen as he eats and tries to stop feeling giddy and stupid. 

And honestly, fuck Jensen for making him feel like this. 

* * *

Their thing stops two months later, for the sole reason that they don’t fight anymore. Jared likes to think of them as tentative friends, even when they still avoid each other as much as they can and don’t talk unless it’s necessary. Jensen brings him food with him, even leaves him candy on his pillow and makes his bed because Jared never does, and Jared starts doing Jensen’s laundry with his own. They never talk about it, and for the most part Jared is hopeful for something better but sometimes, just sometimes he wishes Jensen would be a dick so he can complain, and sometimes he does something that he knows Jensen hates on purpose and holds his breath, waiting. 

Jensen just lifts a brow and doesn’t talk however, and in these times Jared can’t help but feel disappointed. 

He doesn’t want to fight, not really, he doesn’t know what he wants. All that he knows is, when he looks at Jensen his stomach knots and heat rushes through him and he wants _something_. He just wishes he knows what that something is. 

Chad catches him moping on Friday afternoon. Jared had no intention of interacting with people, he’s said hi to Matt and ran away to the far corner of the coffee shop with the sweetest order he could get. 

“What’s wrong?” Chad asks, sitting down in front of Jared. Jared hates how he just asks, no preamble and no tact, does he ever think if the other person wants to talk or not? Jared doesn’t think so, as a matter of fact Chad and thinking aren’t known to be close. 

“Nothing,” he mutters around his straw. Chad clicks his tongue.

“Jay-man, bottling shit up is bad for your health, what did I tell you about sharing?”

Jared slumps down, “I don’t know, Chad. I honestly don’t know. Things are good, classes are fun, I’m doing well. No exams in sight for three weeks, and even things with Jensen are getting better.” 

Chad hums, “So why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?” 

“I told you! I don’t know.”

Chad nods, making to take a cigarette out of his packet then he stops, sighs and puts it back. “How about we get you out?” 

“Don’t feel like it.”

“You never feel like it,” Chad grumbles. “But, it’s a good idea. It’s Friday night, Matt is going, the hot girl I’ve been trying to bang is going.”

“Going where?”

“Party, it’s in Josh’s place and he-”

“Josh? Gross Josh who keeps hitting on me and won’t take no for an answer, that Josh?” 

Chad’s hands come up, palms out. “Everyone will be there, it’s not like you have to talk to him.”

Jared can’t fucking believe Chad sometimes. Josh is one of those people who never learnt to take rejection, the definition of a rich douche. Jared knows he was a jock in high school, and probably a bully and he seems to have never gotten over it. 

“Besides,” Chad goes on, “You need to get laid.”

“With Josh?” Jared says, incredulous. “I hate his guts!” 

“Jared, Jared, Jared, you don’t have to like someone to sleep with them.”

And Jared wants to open his mouth and tell Chad how horrible that is, but if he’s really against this, if he really can’t sleep with someone he doesn’t like, what the hell was he doing with Jensen? Chad misunderstands his distress, and laughs.

“Pure, vanilla Jared. Hate sex is very good.”

Out of nothing but shame, Jared agrees to go with Chad. And somehow Jared thinks about Jensen for the rest of the day, feeling even more like shit. 

Fuck Jensen. 

* * *

Despite his aversion to it, Chad kind of forces him to dress up. He even buys Jared black, ridiculously tight jeans, which he insists are Jared’s _actual_ size and pairs them up with a white bottom down. Jared doesn’t bother resist, Chad seems to be having fun and one of them should.

Josh’s place is exactly like Jared had thought it would be, filled with overly expensive furniture that doesn’t look comfortable and reeking of booze. He scrunches his nose at the smell, but Chad slaps his arm and tells him he looks like a snotty asshole so he tries to tone it down. It’s packed already, drunk students dancing and shouting and some kissing and grinding in the corners. Jared blushes and avoids looking but no one seems to care about it, and he regrets coming here ten seconds after he’s inside. Josh spots him as soon as he walks out of the kitchen, and Jared grimaces internally as a smug smile paints itself on Josh’s face.

Josh isn’t bad looking, on the contrary, he's handsome. Dark skinned, big brown eyes and strong jaw. He keeps a neat beard, and he’s always wearing a t-shirt that shows the muscles in his chest. Jared would be into him, if he weren’t such a tasteless bastard.

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” He greets. Jared doesn’t bother with smiling. “Oh come on, Jay. You knew it was my party, and yet you’re here.” 

“I came because my friend insisted.”

“Right,” Josh says, amused. His eyes glinting in a way that makes Jared want to bolt. He looks left and right, but Chad is nowhere to be seen. 

“So,” Josh moves closer, and Jared takes a step back. “You wanna head to the kitchen with me, drink something?”

“No, thank you.” 

Josh places his hand on Jared’s hip, Jared steps back again dislodging it for a second before Josh wraps an arm around his waist. Jared is about to shove him away when a familiar voice interrupts them. 

“Step back, Josh.” Jensen is glaring at Josh like he might punch him. Jared’s stomach swoops. 

“What is it to you, Ackles?” 

Jared pushes on Josh’s chest and finds out that he can’t move him. Jared is tall, as tall as Jensen but the fact that he’s kept growing up means he hasn’t gotten the chance to fill out yet. Jensen must’ve noticed his distress, because he’s placing one hand on Josh’s chest and the other on his wrist and yanking him away from Jared. Jared stumbles, walks to stand behind Jensen.

People have started looking their way, Jensen is still holding Josh wrist and Josh is getting angrier by the second. 

“Jensen,” he whispers, “let him go, it’s not worth it.” 

Jensen throws Josh’s hand back to him, and Josh moves. Jared sees it and pushes Jensen out of the way, the hit catching him on the jaw. It’s not a hard hit but he loses his balance, hitting the ground and suddenly Chad is beside him. Jensen is staring at him wide eyed, and Josh looks completely unapologetic. 

“You piece of shit!” Jensen roars, turning around and punching Josh so hard he sways back. Jensen doesn’t stop though, he keeps hitting him, even when he’s on the ground Jensen follows him down, pinning his lower half with his own body and gripping his neck. He lifts his fist up, his knuckles already bloody, from Josh’s nose or his own broken skin, Jared isn’t sure. But he’s up and stopping him before he knows it. 

“Jensen, stop! Please.” 

Jensen allows Jared to lower his fist and help him to stand, he’s still glaring at Josh, and everyone is fucking cheering like it’s a boxing ring. Jared drags Jensen away, doesn’t stop until they’re both out of the place and walking toward the dorms. 

They don’t say anything, Jared keeps his eyes on the road. There’s a lump in his throat, his heart is beating fast and he feels like crying but he also feels grateful to Jensen for standing up with him. His vision blurs, all the nameless feelings he bottled up turning into tears. He can easily see how the fight could’ve gone horribly wrong, Jensen could’ve gotten hurt

Jensen tugs at his hand, reminding him that Jared didn’t let go yet.

“Are you hurt?” 

“No,” Jared croaks. Jensen lifts his other hand, the one Jared isn’t clinging to, and traces the line of Jared’s jaw, right where he took the hit. If there’s pain, Jared can’t feel it, he can only feel Jensen’s gentle fingers on his skin, and the heat of his eyes as he gazes at Jared.

“You’re crying.”

“I’m not.” He sniffles, and Jensen smiles. Moves his hand to wipe away Jared’s tears. He shows the wetness on the tips of his fingers to Jared and arches his brows.

“Shut up,” Jared says. Jensen squeezes his hand, steps close so their noses are an inch apart.

“Make me,” he breathes, and it sounds like a permission Jared didn’t know he was waiting for. He leans in, touches their lips together and everything in him unfolds and falls into place. 

Jensen kisses him slowly, tentative like he’s afraid Jared might pull back, and Jared feels a laugh bubbling up in his chest. He can’t help it, he crackles and Jensen pulls back, a smile on his face.

“Something funny?”

“I just... we’ve been hating each other for years. High school and then first few months here, and now we’re kissing in the middle of the road like the end of a rom-com. I didn’t see this coming.”

“I did,” Jensen says, grinning from ear to ear. “I liked you since I first saw you. But you, you never paid attention to me.” The last words are a literal whine and Jared backtracks.

All the teasing and the pushing and the comments on his clothes, making him wait longer, blocking his way in the hallways. 

“You mean to tell me that all of it was what? Your messed up way of pulling pigtails?” 

Jensen bites his lip, shrugging. “It worked didn’t it?”

“No it didn’t!”

“You saying you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” Jensen asks, pout exaggerated. 

Jared’s brain comes to a halt, he opens his mouth, discovers that he doesn’t know what to say and he ends up staring at Jensen, probably looking like a fish with his mouth open. 

“I do,” he says. Jensen looks positively smug.

“Then it worked.” And he leans in to kiss Jared again, smiling into it as he threads his fingers in Jared’s hair, other hand still in Jared’s. Jared can’t even pretend he hates him now. 

Seriously.

Fuck Jensen. 

-End. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is love! I'm [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
